


Tiber

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Tiber

1  
Dean从不认为Sam是异类，他只是比任何人都特别。

2  
Dean错过了Sam学会走路的时刻。  
这说法显得他没尽好照顾弟弟的职责。这不公平。他曾扶着Sam抖抖索索的双臂，试图让他用两只肉乎乎的小脚掌撑起自己，那时Sam还没满1岁，会扶着墙摇摇欲坠地站上一会儿，又疲惫蹲下。他有时就站在离墙几步的地方，朝弟弟竖起糖果或是超人玩具，但Sam只是向哥哥伸长手臂，一步都不肯挪。有时他会让弟弟光着脚踩在自己的脚背上一步步朝前迈，信号不良的电视机往薄薄的旅馆墙上砸单调摇滚，Sam雏鸟般的笑声透过后背撞在他胸膛。  
这么重复好几周后，他们换了家旅馆。John没来得及管他们，一入住就忙于往脸上贴白花花的络腮胡须，朝眼角粘纹路，戴上满是酸臭味的旧鸭舌帽，给地图做标记打探消息，一出门就是整整两天。  
事情发生时Dean正把最后的牛奶倒进麦片里，昏昏欲睡的手指几乎捏不稳纸盒。那只碗太深，几周前Sam的胃口忽然大得填不满，Dean必须考虑清楚喂饱Sam又不会让自己挨饿的量。他太困了，训练和照顾年幼弟弟积累的疲惫在静谧中爆发，好几回摇摇晃晃地闭上眼。  
风在这时贴上背脊。像一只缓缓爬行的手，从胸膛到颈后都起了一片疙瘩。  
Dean在冷汗冒出前猛地转身。  
Sam站在那儿。肉球般柔软的小手扶在门边，一言不发。他身上披着路灯的昏黄，闪烁着光的双眼注视着Dean，没眨一下。  
Dean花了整整两秒才想起Sam原本在沙发上，离这里足足两米远。一阵不舒服的电流滑过饥饿的胃，但马上被另一种感情取代。  
“嘿，过来，我的天才。”狂喜刷过Dean的心脏，他控制不住大笑，蹲下去对弟弟张开双臂。  
刚才还石碑般稳立的Sam忽然犹疑起来，战战兢兢往前走，没迈两步，脚下一歪，Dean上前把他接在怀里。Sam埋在他胸口，呼吸扫过皮肤，小小的手臂搂在他颈边，几乎喘不过气。但那张脸没摔成一张纸，这可都是Dean的功劳。  
他抱住吭哧吭哧喷热气的Sam，摩挲小家伙颈后，慢慢地却摸到了一片毛绒。  
不是头发。  
心里一惊，Dean把弟弟放在沙发上转过来看，又一点点试探刚才的地方。  
光滑皮肤上除了温热柔软什么都没有。  
Sam扭过头，榛绿双眼委屈地打量哥哥。  
重新抱起弟弟时，Dean感觉自己疯了。他记得那种触感，像碰到了百货公司的小熊玩具。  
第二天睁眼时，阳光照亮了屋子，Sam的手指缠住T恤一角，柔软小腿搁在他腹部。Dean小心翼翼下了地，在尘埃漂浮的灰白墙壁上发现了两道歪扭划痕，从沙发边开始，像熊孩子雕刻涂鸦的音谱，弯钩拖出长痕，刀尖补上坑洞，中途停顿几回又波浪般涌向厨房。他扫掉地板上绳索般的白灰，不记得痕迹是怎么弄上的。

3  
John忙于在笔记上描出格格洛的轮廓，错过了Sam的话。  
“什么？”  
“Dean回来了。”Sam慢腾腾地削好铅笔。  
楼道里刮擦地面的轻快脚步声没有响起。John又侧耳听了一阵，还是没有。  
“他才出去二十分钟。”  
“正转过第三个街角，朝这边来了。”小儿子翻开作业，笔尖在纸上沙沙作响。  
John不置可否。  
四分钟后，橡胶运动鞋底接触水泥地三步弹起一步落下，越来越近，越来越快。John挑起眉毛瞥一眼Sam，后者把脸埋在代数里，脑袋微微偏向门口。  
门锁开启，Sam从凳子上跳下来，踢着大了几码的拖鞋奔过去，Dean只来得及叫一声就被整个扑在门板上，像被狮子擒住喉咙的小斑羚，只能无措地举高钱包大声抗议。  
在三人为数不多的相处里，Sam总是很依恋Dean。因为大部分时间中，他只有Dean。一丝愧疚浮上心头，John该对此抱有责任，对两个儿子都是。  
两人打闹着回到屋里，Dean的笑容在接触到John时消失了，右手慌张地挠乱头发：“抱歉，长官，他们卖光了所有的牛奶。”  
猎人把笔记收回口袋，提起行李：“我们出去吃，到加油站再说。”  
等待责备的Dean放松了缩起的脖子，喜出望外地看着父亲：“我们会去Connor’s Dinner吗？那里有圣路易斯最好的汉堡！”  
也不坏。他想。  
于是Dean在他点头时跳起来爆出一阵欢呼，Sam却只是低头盖好作业本，眼神阴郁地黏在哥哥后背，一言不发。  
John皱起眉头。  
在日复一日的训练中，两个儿子的天分很容易就能看出来。Dean显然更刻苦，会在一整天的瞄靶射击中把虎口震裂，会为了翻过最后一个山坡磨破十只脚趾，会循规蹈矩地卸完最后一把枪再攒起力气重新装回去。John为他的每一次进步自豪。  
但Sam。Sam是赛跑中轻而易举拔得头筹的猎豹，是精力旺盛不惧险峻的雄鹰，甚至第三次练习时就能漫不经心射中所有瓶子。他是天生的猎手。John能看到疯草般拔起的身高，远远超过同龄人的强壮体格，T恤下日益凸显的肌肉线条，还有对父亲与日俱增的敌意。  
但凡他们出现在一个空间，Sam总是耸起肩膀握紧拳头，似乎在跟什么东西争斗。年长猎人不知道那东西来源于Sam的内部，抑或就是John本身。  
这种感觉腻在胃里，无法消化。  
他们之间缺乏正常交流，猎捕的事谈完，晚餐时便无人开口。Dean忙着把汉堡肉塞进嘴里，深褐酱汁从唇边滚到下巴，沾满番茄酱的手指潦草一抹，于是污渍流到了脖子上。John递过去纸巾，收回手时，余光却瞥到了利刃闪光。  
他一阵寒栗，扭头看向Sam。后者正把碗里的沙拉搅拌到蔬菜上，对刚才的事毫无察觉。  
John喝了一口啤酒，刚才那瞬间他依稀瞥见了尖利獠牙，从Sam整齐的齿间冒了出来。涔涔冷汗浸湿后背。回忆窜过脑海，一种不可能的惊悚猜想浮出水面。  
Dean总让他想起Mary，想起阳光下肆意拂动的灿金长发，想起盛满活泼火焰的墨绿眼睛，想起她在黑夜尽头纯白耀眼的衣裙。但他同样记得惨剧发生的那天，记得警探怎么收集起Mary鲜血淋漓的灿金和墨绿，纯白和暗黑，记得它们被白布盖在火炉里，记得他们说是猛兽攻击，记得他推开婴儿房门时，随风飘扬的窗帘。  
John等着孩子们吃完，却如坐针毡。  
回到旅馆，Sam一声不吭地继续作业，John则把Dean叫到房门外。  
“他不该再出门。”John灌下最后一口酒，向大儿子宣布软禁Sam的命令。  
“这不公平，Sam从没做错什么！”Dean憋红了一张脸，两只手臂上下挥舞。  
“照我说的做。”  
Dean疑惑愤怒地站在原地，喉咙上下翻滚。过了好一会儿才轻轻问：“是因为那件事吗？就是那件事对吗？”  
John沉默着，想就此结束话题。  
但Dean不肯闭嘴：“你不能就因为那件事一直这么对他，如果说要一定要苛责谁只能怪我们都没读懂预……”  
“没有什么见鬼的预兆！”John重重锤断了儿子的话，站起来死死盯住Dean，眼睛里的刀割开他的头皮，分开片片颅骨，直捣脊髓。  
空气在沉默里艰难滑动。  
“抱歉……”Dean垂下眼帘，“至少让他过正常生活，我会陪在他身边。”  
John没说话，披上外套出了门。  
“Dean。”Sam忽然在屋里开口。  
Dean这才发现隔音效果有多糟糕。  
“Sam……”他斟酌着，耳朵后怎么挠都发痒。  
“你能教我做这道题吗？”他若无其事抬头，仿佛他们一直在为代数烦恼，从没什么插曲。  
Dean点点头，向灯光汇聚处走去。

4   
不能说全无预兆。  
刚满四个月时，Sam总会得到Dean的吻，早起后，晚安前。Dean认真地用嘴唇触碰他的弟弟，有时是额头，有时是脸颊。做这件事让Dean快乐极了，胸膛盛满了飘浮的羽毛，在阳光下随风舞动。Sam也很高兴，他能从他弯起的嘴角上看出来。  
直到那一天，当他意识到什么时，把嘴唇从冒着奶香的弟弟额间移开，看到水滴滑过婴儿柔软的眼角。他不知所措，而Sam仍朝他微笑，没有叫闹，尽管更多泪水从眼眶里源源不断地溢出，漫过白皙脸颊，漫过柔软的褐发落入耳廓，最后一整片被单都湿漉漉的。  
Dean慌忙降下婴儿床栏杆，把弟弟小心地抱在怀里，怕一用力伤到了小小的躯体，又怕他就这么从手里溜走。眼泪打湿了他的睡衣领口，浸成深蓝的布料紧紧黏着皮肤。他从没觉得婴儿房到主卧的距离那么远。  
开门的是Mary。惺忪中惊醒的慌张过去之后，她蹲下来，捧起Dean的脸关切地问他怎么了。Dean不清楚自己脸上是什么表情，以至于母亲忽略了他怀里还在流失水分的Sam，随后他意识到自己在发抖，颤动让领口更多地方被浸湿。于是Mary看到了安静哭泣的孩子。  
没人知道是怎么回事，他们毫无办法。  
Sam紧紧盯着每个出现在面前的人，拿着小马布偶的John，抱起他摇晃的Mary，握紧他小手的Dean。他用视线牢牢绑住每个爱他的人，指尖轮流攥着他们的衣角，像是从此再也没机会这么做。婴儿仍在哭，带着抽噎，进食时在流泪，玩耍时流泪，换尿布时流泪，断断续续的睡眠中仍在流泪。原本透绿的眼睛浸泡在泪水里，成了褪色的茶绿。  
Dean不敢靠他太近。他一直怀疑是早安吻哪个环节出了错，并为此自责，因为一切都是从那个时候开始的。  
“你想要什么？”他轻声问弟弟，并不指望得到答案。如果Sam能告诉他要为罪魁祸首弥补什么，无论什么，他都会给弟弟。  
“你到底想要什么，Sammy？”  
婴儿抬头望着他，无法言语，珠子一样的水滴在脸颊上汇聚成细线。  
Mary那天晚上在Sam额上印下一个吻，转身又给了Dean一个，然后抱着他出了门。  
Dean越过肩膀看向陷入漆黑的婴儿房，母亲的影子在地板上慢慢拉长。弟弟伸出羸弱手指，试图抓住一缕暗影。  
第二天早上，John乘着一阵恐惧下了床，大张旗鼓推开每个房间，弄醒了所有人。  
只除了Mary。  
警方两天后敲响了家门。  
他们在树林深处找到了黑血浸透的纯白睡衣，荆棘丛边挂着被裙子裹住的腿骨碎片，十里外的河边几缕灿金长发缠在爬满苔藓的石头上。  
他们需要得到John的确认。  
没有人知道她深夜出门的原因，为什么独自迈过白栅栏与草坪，为什么走进铁杉树丛里，到底有什么让她如此匆忙，甚至没跟家人道一句别。  
他们骤然陷入最糟糕的境地，不知道该把罪责归咎在谁身上。

5   
他并不是一个好哥哥。Dean从很久以前就知道。  
一个好哥哥应该是什么样子呢。  
应该是饭前教弟弟洗手，不准他从饭桌上的食物中像个挑剔的老顽固一样只拣自己爱吃却没营养的东西。应该是晚上确保弟弟安心入睡，在他因为偶尔的噩梦惊醒时大方让出半边床。应该是耐心教他系好鞋带，拿稳筷子，穿齐衣服，对这世界上遭遇的不平举中指。  
好哥哥应该让弟弟得到正常生活，至少不用为了莫名其妙的事背一辈子罪名。  
但他什么都没做成。  
早些年时Sam一碰到水就哭，沾到浴盆就扑腾得满屋子水。小时候Dean还能用湿毛巾把他从头到脚擦一遍，以代替洗澡，长大些了只好给他洗完自己再钻进浴室。但这么多年以后，Sam还是打心底厌恶洗澡，并在雨天时脾气糟糕地窝在被子里。  
正确习惯养成这种事，Sam总有自己的规矩。除非他自愿，不然谁都改变不了。  
Dean总是深深挫败。  
从岁数上看，Dean当然是哥哥，但实质上Sam才是掌控者。  
意识一旦形成，就跟挥之不去的苍蝇一样亦步亦趋。有段时间Dean梦里都是Sam，弟弟头顶长出了毛绒绒的深灰耳朵，有力的兽形前爪牢牢压在他胸前，尾巴反复抽打他的膝盖和小腿，仿佛他是Sam的所属品。Dean醒来，没办法直视弟弟的眼睛。  
这种梦一直持续到父亲找出杀害母亲的凶手，持续到奄奄一息的父亲对他说“保护好你弟弟，救他，不然就杀了他”，持续到再次遇上Azazel。他承认Sam总是与众不同，承认弟弟过人的才智和体魄不算寻常，承认预视能力并非人人都有。  
但这些都不足以让他把枪口对准弟弟。  
被梦境折磨的Dean走在每道通往未知的门前，一次次把弟弟护在身后。  
“举稳你的枪，侧过肩膀顶枪托，别以为这东西不会撞废你一根胳膊。”记忆里John总是用这样的语气说着类似的内容，“你得确保那一天到来时，能把你和Sam从烂泥里挖出来。”  
Dean当时并不确定那是什么意思，只是照做。枪在手里，弟弟在身边，他们就能对抗整个世界。  
直到第二年黄昏，他们被狼群围在丛林深处。

6   
Mary是个不遵守约定的狼人。  
Azazel在狼群恶战中放了人类John一命，四年后却没如约得到酬谢。等他抵达Winchester老宅时，罩满爬山虎的绿围墙已经被施下咒语。他能看见Winchester家的小儿子在摇篮中熟睡，油亮毫毛潜伏在柔嫩皮肤下，尖利獠齿隐藏在光滑牙床里。他会悉心教导他，等幼崽长大，就会成为狼群中的佼佼者，成为领头者，当之无愧地登上王位，然后打开封锁族群的门，从此改写被驱逐的命运。但就在他为可预想的光明未来兴奋不已时，碰到栅栏的手却刺啦一下被灼伤，火辣辣的疼痛让前爪显了形。屋宅被透明水波整个护卫，一步都无法靠近。不守约的婊子早预料到他的到来。  
Azazel沿着草坪转了几圈，等待失效的时机。  
好消息是，Mary自己也待在屋里，施咒成年狼的存在会削弱咒语，只要力量足够，他们就能闯进去把还在做梦的人撕碎。  
他和狼群在草丛后屏息等待。  
月亮钻出云层，惨白光亮撒满屋顶，桌上的啤酒瓶滴下水珠，裂出缝隙的咒语缓缓变弱。Azazel看准空隙攀上墙壁钻进婴儿房的窗户，碰到了仍在流泪的Sam。但只来得及给婴儿喂两滴血，便被一阵刺眼旋风扔出窗外，重重摔到岩石上。  
大门吱呀开启，Mary穿着睡衣，从门后向他们走来，一步，又一步。  
薄冰般消融的保护网随着她的离开逐渐凝结，重新结成坚实护壁，无处攻破。  
良莠不齐的狼群盯着她，还没反应过来，只见她突然风一样往丛林深处奔去，草叶在脚下咯吱作响。被愚弄的愤怒侵遍整个狼族，它们怒嚎着放开四肢，越过黝黑树木与带刺的夜色，向那抹柔弱却坚定的白影追去。  
Azazel承认处理方式过激了，至少得留个活口解咒。  
但一切都不重要了，现在Sam带着他的人类站在包围圈里，像送上门的羔羊肉。即使在饱经历练的凶猛狼群里，Sam也是难得的战士，即使没体会过狼的生活，在头狼竞赛中也未必会输。Azazel赞赏地来回打量，恨不得现在就把王位交到他手里。  
但时候还没到。  
群狼听令扑向两人，骤然之间，四起的号声惊雷般震动山林，树叶在混乱交战中簌簌作响，浓黑旋风卷过腥膻皮毛，铺天盖地朝Winchester兄弟密集覆去。Dean把刀捅进迎面扑来的灰狼肚子里，又避开利爪反手割裂身后的另一头狼。Sam同样拔刀迎击，刀锋碰触到坚硬狼爪时铿锵飞舞，又大声提醒哥哥没注意到的偷袭。浓烈血腥味在晕开的月色中猛然漾开，弥漫烟尘散去，泥地上纵横交错地躺着开膛破肚的狼尸。刚开始没头没脑凶狠攻击的狼群犹豫了，不再贸然攻击，只是围着两人打转。  
他们俩身上同样挂了彩，双手沾满黏糊糊的分不清来源的血液，背靠背站在漩涡中心，因为脚背的伤口摇摇欲坠，体力也已经耗费大半。  
到现在Azazel充分观察到了Sam的能力，也理解了他把一个非伴侣人类放在身边的原因。他不慌不忙地踏着步子，眯起眼睛。令人不解的是，狼形骨骼更健壮，攻击力更强，还会掩过人类的弱点和缺陷。Sam却始终坚持人类形态，连耳朵都不肯竖起来。  
“噢你什么都不知道，Dean。”Azazel得逞地笑起来，对人类开口。  
Sam猛地抬头，满眼警惕，拔出塞满银弹的枪对准他眉心。  
所以，这就是他的弱点了。  
Azazel满意地翘起嘴角，枪鸣瞬间纵身一跃化为狼身。失去瞄准对象的Sam还来不及抵抗，就被猝然撞倒在地，掉落的枪支被对方衔在嘴里。蓬松的深灰毛发在血红战场中抖下一身凌厉的光，头狼并不如想象中健壮，却让人不敢靠近。他用琥珀色双眼扫了他们一圈后，仰起脖子发出狠戾嚎叫。  
顿时，四面八方的狼群从山顶潮水般向他们涌来。  
“我该怎么形容你的天真呢，Dean？难道你不知道，Sam从来都是我们的一员？”恢复人形的Azazel把手枪套在食指上，慢悠悠地转着圈。  
Dean抬眼看他，却不小心被划破肩膀，趔趄退了一步，淡红冷汗渗透T恤。  
“其实我得感谢你，把Sam养成了我们心目中头狼的模样。你知道，我上个月见到的那个候选人，活活长成了皮包骨，不负责任，”他耸耸肩，“所以我吃了那一家。”  
“你在撒谎。”Dean劈开脚边灰狼的脑袋，左臂忽然传来剧痛，一头毛皮深棕的野狼正咬住不放，獠牙深深刺进肉里。Sam一刀把它砍成两半。野狼的内脏砸在两人鞋面上，Dean缩了一步，茫然地看向弟弟。后者还来不及说话，就被三头狼拖住裤脚，挠伤后背，只好转过身高举砍刀。  
“你知道我没有。John知道，Sam也知道。你本来有很多机会杀了他，John就是这么告诉你的不是吗，但你可怜的自我牺牲精神帮了族群一个大忙。”Azazel站起来，举起枪对准发愣的Dean，“现在，你的任务完成了。”  
枪响。  
被巨大推力冲击到树干上的Dean回过神，看见Sam正捂住左肩，皮毛烧焦的气味钻进鼻腔。  
“Sam!”Dean不顾疼痛爬起来。  
“现在，Dean。”Sam的脸孔因剧痛扭曲，汗水浸透的皮肤蚂蚁般生出细小毛发，头上耸动起鼓包，似乎有什么要从这里跃出。  
与此同时，Dean迅疾举枪，对Azazel额间发出子弹。  
精准无误。  
头狼倒在地上，失去神采的双眼仍诧异地瞪着Dean。大势已去，他还噙有一丝微弱呼吸，却再无反抗之力。Dean精疲力尽靠在盘虬树根上，枪从手中啪嗒滑落。远处深蓝天幕融入血色，蛰伏已久的黑暗挤在地平线后伺机而动。  
还在进攻的狼群停下。只过了五秒，一头狼抬爪嚎叫一声，饥饿群兽蜂拥而上，扒去Azazel的皮，拔光他的头发，撕扯，牵拉，争抢，啃食完尚未僵硬的尸体，连骨头都没留下。  
随后它们转过身，贪婪地注视着受伤的Sam和Dean，如黑云般将圈子围得越来越小。  
Dean挣扎了一下，理智告诉他应该起来反抗，应该保护Sam，带着弟弟一口气逃到避难所。  
但浑身没有一个地方能听命令。  
云雾缓缓笼罩意识，一只大手拂上Dean被鲜血糊住的眼睛。  
在越来越浓的狼腥味中，他沉入混沌不清的深海里。

7  
直到失去力气的Dean合起眼睛，Sam才把哥哥轻轻抱到茂密老树后，错综缠结的树枝迅速蔓延成藤，翅膀般铺天盖地护住昏迷的Dean。  
Sam站起来，不屑地巡视一圈卑劣土狼。它们齿缝里残留着Azazel的肉屑，混着污血的涎液从乌黑嘴边滴落，发光的绿眼里映出猎人高大矫健的身姿。他伏在地上，慢慢地，身躯高高隆起，在地上扯出越来越长的阴影。左臂在刚刚的厮杀中已经脱臼，在胸前无力摇晃，额间一缕鲜血沈进眼睛。  
他最后看了一眼哥哥。  
不知道Dean什么时候会醒来。  
也不知道Dean醒来还愿不愿意见到他。  
在还没有觉醒时，他的每一点变化都是为了哥哥。  
为他拼命抽起身高，为他生出宽阔肩膀，为他在身体里刮起一阵又一阵小飓风，为他长出了结。他的一切都是为了Dean，为了他不再拖着一身流血的伤口的回家，不再因伤口感染的高烧昏迷不醒，不再需要挡在Sam面前就好像他还是那个需要保护的羸弱娃娃。身体疯长的同时，欲望也种子般抽出嫩芽。  
他希望的不仅仅是被哥哥视为并肩作战的同类。  
他想把他用爪子为尖钩固定在身下，想舔遍每一块皮肤每一处隆起每一片凹陷，想狠狠咬进他脖子里，从破开的血管中尝到咸腥滋味，想用不那么锋利的牙触碰他的手指，他的后腰，他的膝盖，想把他馥郁甜美的味道都吸进鼻子，含在舌下，吞进肚里，想让他闻起来像自己，想撕开每个碰过他的人，想咬碎每个想碰他的人，想占有他，想用精液填满他，想标记他，想把他叼到无人岛上，想从早到晚拥有他，让他们的皮肤紧紧连在一起。  
他任由这些想法侵蚀自己，然后经历了第一回痛苦不堪的变身，任由骨骼错位游走，脸上重排的五官变形扭曲，獠牙挤出齿缝，坚硬耳廓被拉扯到头顶。他在瓢泼大雨中躲在草丛里艰难喘息，死死咬住颊肉吞下呻吟，太阳穴在灼热中砰砰作响，心跳却悄无声息。他害怕。他想到了死。然后想起了Dean。  
他想得到他。  
他想让他成为伴侣。  
他一次次悄无声息地经历异化，直到强大到能控制变化时机，控制想改变的部位。他想着Dean，无数次让记忆滑过脑海。  
因为Dean会陪着他。  
Dean会成为他的。  
现在却快要失去哥哥。  
都是因为他们。  
Sam转过身。  
杀光他们。  
Sam从稀泥中站起，啐出碎牙。  
杀光他们。  
Sam向步步后退的狼群奔跑，闻到了家门的铜锈，池鱼的腥气。  
杀光他们。  
杀光他们。

8  
Dean做了个漫长的梦。  
梦里弟弟毫无遮掩地、赤裸地、强壮地站在林地中央，覆满胸口的绒毛愤怒起伏，肌肉轮廓饱满的双臂忽然蜿蜒出腥红纹路，随动作燃起熊熊烈火，锋利獠牙从变了形的唇后生出。懦弱的狼群犹疑了，其中两头相互看一眼，开始蹭着地面后退。它们谁都比不上Sam强壮漂亮，比不上他挤满泥土的脚趾缝隙，比不上在黑夜中散发着刺骨冷光的冰绿双眼。他喉咙深处滚出低沉咆哮，踏出一步，庞大阴影遮盖泥地，头顶竖起的尖耳比声音先一步狠狠警告。恐惧和退缩的气味飘浮在风里，恶疾一样迅速染遍整个狼群。它们鬼鬼祟祟地互使眼色，凌乱不堪的黯哑毛发在寒风中嘶嘶作响，却没有真的后退。这是个坏兆头。  
狂风骤起，落叶夹带枯枝翻飞，视野不再清晰如前，饿狼们看准了时机，结伴扑向弟弟。  
Dean握紧拳头怒吼，挺身向前，却发不出半点声音，也动不了一根指头。  
刹那间，万籁俱静。他像被投进隔绝外界的黑箱子里，听不到声音，也看不到弟弟。他用力拍打箱子，吼叫Sam的名字，对他说自己都听不明白的话，却只得到沉闷绝望的回响。花光力气的Dean蜷箱子一角，连抽噎都用不上劲，只能在泪水滑过下巴时咒骂两句。  
他不介意。  
关于Sam，没有人会比他更清楚。他才是占据了Sam大部分时间的那个人。  
他见过弟弟幼年时脚趾上生出的锋利指甲，见过男孩熟睡时深棕发丛里竖起的耳尖，见过少年用功解题时拂下纸张的尾巴。  
Azazel会错了意，他们都会错了意，他不在乎Sam是人类还是本该被猎杀的怪物。Sam是弟弟，无论他属于哪个种群，到头来都是他永远要放在第一位的人。Azazel只是点醒了他。上学时，Sam曾在跟父亲大吵后离家几次。有一回Dean在河边找到了他。Sam和一只流浪狗兴高采烈地聊天，没注意到哥哥的脚步。于是Dean就悠闲地跟在不远之外，看他们会走到什么地方。那天夜幕降得很快，他们一直走了很远很远，直到地平面吞完最后一抹光也没停下来。突如其来的惶恐袭中了Dean，他跑上去，拦在Sam和流浪狗前面。后来他总在想，如果那天没跟着他们，Sam是不是就不会再回来了。Dean是父亲的好士兵，是只会低头允诺的好儿子。但Sam的世界很大，Dean甚至连他到底是什么都不清楚，只一厢情愿想接受，却没有想过弟弟会不会有一天就回到他的群体里。  
Dean停不下哭泣，心脏被狠狠攥紧。  
然后他睁开眼。  
弟弟坐在床边，告诉他到家了，向他道歉，说他可以杀了他就像猎捕时一直在做的那样。  
Dean伸出手，摸过他包扎纱布的额角。  
Sam抬起头，渴望和期待闪动不休。  
他的双眼澄澈榛绿，越漆黑的地方越显明亮。视线落在身上时，Dean便深深沉入丰饶海洋，被幽绿浪涛从四肢一直缠到脖颈，连指甲缝里都被填满饱胀。它们一波波簇拥环绕，冰冷潮湿的手掌握住心脏挤压，决定Dean什么时候心跳，什么时候停止。  
Sam慢慢爬上床，遮住Dean上方的灯。  
年长者仰起头，Sam贴近他，在皮肤上放慢步调逡巡，所及之处都被浇上浓酸，瞬息便燃起海绿火焰。他低声呻吟，Sam便舔弄他的耳垂和脸颊，粗糙的舌背在皮肤上来回，然后狼一样俯身叼住他的脖子。回过神时，Dean发现自己正抱着那颗猜不透的脑袋，仰头迎合滚烫的舌尖。疼痛刺进颈侧，沿皮肤铺开，他猜咬破的地方见了血，明天会留下显而易见的痕迹，所有人都知道他们曾拼命挤向对方。Dean把头发过长的脑袋挖出来，手指从耳后滑到脸颊，抚过鼻翼边的痣。  
“过来，我的天才。”他听见喉咙里发出黯哑声响。

9  
Dean睁开眼。  
Impala模型在眼前逐渐清晰，与母亲的合影摆在左边，下面横搁着漆了暖橙的柜子。  
这是家。  
他支撑着自己坐起来，带动了肩背上的伤，从气管里抽出一丝凉气。  
Sam不在这里。  
恐慌呼啸过心头。他手脚并用地下了床，半路摔了一跤，在地板上打了半个滚。  
臭小子。他在心底咒骂着，发誓找到了一定要狠揍一顿。  
卧室没有，厨房没有，厕所没有，阳台也没有。  
Dean扶住墙气急败坏地找着，急得恨不得念个咒语扔下皮囊。  
手机还在房间里，他一瘸一拐地绕回去翻出来，摁了几下却发现电量耗尽。  
Impala里还有备用机。  
他随便披了件大衣奔到门口，猛地拉开木门。  
Sam正站在门口，肩上背着沉甸甸的包。  
似乎一直沉浸在思考中，见到Dean开门时吓了一跳。  
这可不常见。于是Dean咧嘴笑了起来：“怎么，又打算离家出走吗？”  
他的声音微微发抖。他想起Sam沿着河边走下去的那个傍晚。  
他等待着。  
“我很抱歉，Dean。”Sam低头嗫嚅，眼眶里盛满发亮的星星，“对于母亲，对于父亲，对于所有的……你可以杀了我，如果你不想见到我，我也可以……”哽咽打断了说不出口的话，泪水流过凹陷的酒窝，落进衣领里。  
Dean伸出手，摸过他包扎纱布的额角。

END


End file.
